Spirit Bound
'Spirit Bound' is fifth book in The Vampire Academy series by Richelle Mead. It was published on May 18, 2010. Rose reads her last love letter/death threat from Dimitri before her exams start. After passing them with flying colours, she realizes hers was harder than other novices and is mad. While others just had to run away from Strigoi while in a maze, Rose had to save her extremely dumb 'Moroi like' assignment. However, she cuts the rope and makes him climb it, thankful to that he didn't fall off. All travel to the court. With the help of Mia and Mikhail (lover of Sonya) Eddie, Lissa and Rose travel to Las Vegas, where Adrian tracks Rose's credit cards and follows them. While not very pleased with Rose's continued endeavors to help Dimitri, he stays with them. Robert Doru tells them that the Spirit user must infuse a stake with Spirit and kill the Strigoi on its own, but escapes when they are attacked by Dimitri and other Strigoi. They manage to escape and upon their arrival at court Eddie and Rose are punished for endangering the Moroi and sent to do physical labor. While they are occupied, Lissa and Christian are kidnapped by Dimitri as bait for Rose. Deciding to kill him for good and eliminate a threat to Lissa, Rose leads a group of guardians to his hiding place. She fights her way over to him and is about to kill him when Christian encircles him in a ring of fire, effectively cutting all movement while Lissa stakes him. Dimitri is restored as a dhampir and taken into custody. Traumatized and crushed by guilt, he pushes Rose away, saying that he is no longer able to love. Rose turns to Adrian for comfort. They have a very romantic moment and almost have sex, but neither of them has any protection. Instead, Rose offers her neck to Adrian who hesitates for a moment before biting her. The next morning at breakfast, Rose and Dimitri run into each other. Dimitri sees the bite marks and knows who they come from, Adrian, he knew Rose is going to move on. In the middle of the discussion, a group of Guardians surround Rose and Dimitri instinctively fights to protect her, but she calms him down. The Guardians announce her that Queen Tatiana has been found murdered with Rose's stake and as such she is to come with them. At the ensuing hearing, it is decided that Rose must face an official hearing. If she is guilty, she will be sentenced to death. On the way to wait for the impending trial, Ambrose delivers a note to her from Tatiana saying that Lissa needs to have her voice heard in the Council and that there is a second living Dragomir, necessary for Lissa to have her quorum. Character Appearances Alden (mentioned) • Stan Alto • Ambrose • Anthony Badica • Dimitri Belikov • Karolina Belikova (mentioned) • Sonya Belikova (mentioned) • Viktoria Belikova (mentioned) • Bradley • Edison Castile • Hans Croft • Daniel • Victor Dashkov • Don • Robert Doru • Andre Dragomir (mentioned) • Eric Dragomir (mentioned) • Vasilisa "Lissa" Dragomir • Giovanni • Grant • Janine Hathaway • Rosemarie Hathaway • Adrian Ivashkov • Daniella Ivashkov • Nathan Ivashkov • Rufus Ivashkov (mentioned) • Tatiana Ivashkov • Jeffrey (mentioned) • Jonathan • Rudolf Kaiser (mentioned) • Iris Kane • Sonya Karp (mentioned) • Avery Lazar (mentioned) • Reed Lazar (mentioned) • Mark (mentioned) • Martin • Theo Marx • Emily Mastrano • Jill Mastrano • Ibrahim Mazur • Meredith • Nathan (mentioned) • Northwood • Paula • Alberta Petrov • Oksana (mentioned) • Christian Ozera • Evette Ozera (mentioned) • Natasha Ozera • Randall • Rhonda • Mia Rinaldi • Sydney Sage • Serena • Guardian Stone • Sullivan (mentioned) • Ariana Szelsky • Renee Szelsky (mentioned) • Tad • Mikhail Tanner • Damon Tarus • Reece Tarus • Torrie • St. Vladimir (mentioned) • Alexander Voda (mentioned) • Priscilla Voda • Wes • James Wilket Translations The book has been translated into Bulgarian, Croatian, Czech, Dutch, French, German, Greek, Hungarian, Polish, Portuguese, Romanian, Russian, Serbian, Slovenian, Swedish and Turkish. * Bulgaria: Духовна връзка – publ.: September 27, 2010 * Brazil: ''Laços do Espírito – publ.: 2012 * Croatia: Zov duha – publ.: 2011 * Czech: Spoutáni magií – publ.: 2010 * Estonia: Vaimuväe kütkes * France: Lien de l'esprit '' – publ.: September 9, 2011 * Germany: ''Seelenruf (Engl. Call of the Soul) – publ.: November 15, 2010 * Greece: Δεσμώτες Ψυχών – publ.: 2011 * Hungary: Örök kötelék – publ.: 2011 * Italy: Anime legate * Lithuania: Dvasios galia * Netherlands: Geestesband – publ.: November 2011 * Poland: W Mocy Ducha – publ.: September 7, 2011 * Romania: Limitele spiritului – publ.: 2010 * Russia: Оковы для призрака – publ.: 2011 * Serbia: Neraskidiva veza – publ.: February 7, 2012 * Slovenia: Klic duha – publ.: February 28, 2011 * Sweden: Andens kraft – publ.: March 21, 2011 * Turkey: Ruh Baği – publ.: October 2010 Book Covers Image:SB_sm.jpg|US cover Image:SBc_sm.jpg|UK cover 1 Image:SB UK.jpg|UK cover 2 Image: SB_Braz.jpg|Brazilian cover Image:SB bul.jpg|Bulgarian cover Image:SB Cro.jpg|Croatian cover SB.jpg|Czech cover Image:SB NL.jpg|Dutch cover Image:SB_Fr.jpg|French cover Image:SBger.jpg|German cover Image:SB Gre.jpg|Greek cover Image:SB Hu.jpg|Hungarian cover Image:SB Pl.jpg|Polish cover Image:SB romania.jpg|Romanian cover Image:SB Ru.jpg|Russian cover Image:SB_Serb.jpg|Serbian cover Image:SP Slo.jpg|Slovenian cover Image:SB swe.jpg|Swedish cover Image:SB tur.jpg|Turkish cover Trivia * The cursive Vampire Academy font used on the US cover is Voluta ScriptTM Regular, which is a commercial font.linotype.com December 19, 2009 * Adrian's family is introduced in this book. References Category:Novels by Richelle Mead Category:Young Adult Novels Category:Media